Car on à tous le choix
by Raphale
Summary: Drago tourmenté par ses choix, sa mission... Il va faire une rencontre brève mais marquante, qui vas lui faire oublié ses problèmes, pour un temps.


Disclaimer Bah tout appartient à notre Déesse J.K Rowling. Et dire que sans elle Harry Potter n'aurait pas existé (soupir). Donc vous l'aurez compris rien ne m'appartient. Dommage d'ailleurs... lol !!

Voilà ma deuxième fic. Je me suis enfin décidé à l'écrire (l'effort surhumain, LOL !), alors bonne lecture en espérant qu'elle vous plaira.

Car on a tous le choix

Il courait. Il se dirigeait vers la tour d'astronomie. Là-bas, au moins, on ne risquait pas de le déranger. D'ailleurs, il était préfet. Alors il était tranquille. Il monta les escaliers et put enfin pousser la porte. Il insonorisa d'un sort celle-ci, pour éviter d'être entendu. Il s'allongea sur le sol glacial et regarda le ciel étoilé.

Il pensait à son enfance. Il avait grandit dans l'opulence : tout ses moindres désirs étaient exaucés. À son père : un homme froid et cruel. Mais qui, même si il ne le disait jamais, l'aimait. Il en était certain. À sa mère : la seule femme à ce jour qu'il chérissait plus que tout au monde. À sa scolarité : il n'avait pas ce qu'on pouvait appeler de VRAIS amis. Mis à part peut-être Zabini et Nott, les autres l'agaçaient. Pansy, qui le collait sans arrêt. Crabbe et Goyle, qui n'étaient bon qu'à lui servir de gardes du corps. Pas étonnant, quand on est baraqué mais plus bête que son ombre. Les autres serpentards n'étaient rien pour lui.

Il fallait bien l'avouer, il enviait Potter. Il avait des amies, des vrais, prêt à tout pour lui. Il était aimé de tous. Sauf des serpentards, même si il savait qu'il y avait des exceptions.

Lui, était tout le contraire de ce cher Potter. Son ennemi de toujours. Il avait des parents, l'autre n'en avait plus. Il avait grandit dans la richesse, grâce à l'influence de son père. Quand à lui, la seule famille qu'il lui restait, des moldus, le détestait. La majorité de ses amis à lui était là juste par intérêt. Ceux de Potter étaient tout le contraire... Bref, ils étaient complètement opposés.

De plus, s'il réussit sa mission il le haïra, si ce n'est pas déjà fait. Cette foutue mission. Au début, il était sûr de lui. Mais maintenant...

Il nageait en plein doute. D'un côté, il pourrait ne pas le faire, tout raconter au directeur, celui-ci l'aiderait à se cacher avec ses parents, il combattrait pour eux. Mais d'un autre côté, s'il ne le faisait pas, **IL** tuerait son père actuellement à Azkaban, merci Potter ! Il s'en prendrait aussi à sa mère et à lui-même. Il avait été préparé suivre les traces de son père. Mais en avait-il envie ? Il n'avait pas encore tué, donc il avait encore le choix.

Il était fatigué, il en avait assez. Il ne voulait pas le faire, pourtant il fallait qu'il le fasse. Il pourrait demander de l'aide, mais à qui ? À Potter ? Hors de question, jamais il ne s'abaisserait à cela. À son cher parrain ? Encore moins, il voulait la gloire qu'apporterais la réussite de sa mission. C'est tout ce qu'il voulait. Le directeur ? Non. Il devait se rendre à l'évidence. Il était seul. Il allait accomplir son devoir. Ainsi, il sauverait ses parents, ainsi que sa vie.

Ayant prit sa décision, il se leva et descendit de la tour d'astronomie. En chemin, il rencontra la dernière personne qu'il s'attendait à voir : Luna Lovegood.

Tiens, bonsoir Drago. Dit-elle.

Que fais-tu ici, bien après le couvre-feu ? Demanda celui-ci étonné qu'elle lui parle et qu'elle l'appelle par son nom.

Je me promenais. Répondit Luna d'un air mystérieux.

Ne raconte pas de bêtises. Tu sais très bien qu'aucun élève n'a le droit d'être dans les couloirs à cette heure-ci. La réprimanda Drago.

Très bien, si tu veux tout savoir. J'étais à la recherche d'un crapaud-lion.

Un crapaud-lion ? C'est quoi ça ? Demanda-t-il curieux bien qu'habitué aux inventions de la jeune fille.

C'est un crapaud avec une crinière. Tantôt il coasse, tantôt il rugit. Il apporte aussi la réponse à ceux qui sont dans le doute. Expliqua-t-elle.

Ah, vraiment ? Dit-il.

Bien sûr, d'ailleurs tu en aurais bien besoin. Assura Luna.

Comment tu sais ça ? Demanda Drago surpris.

Cela se voit. Dit-elle simplement.

Puis tout d'un coup, il se mit à rire. Cette Luna était vraiment étonnante. Soudain, il se sentit vraiment mieux. Elle l'avait aidé à se soulager d'un poids.

Tu devrais retourner dans ta salle commune. Lui conseilla –t-il avec un sourire franc. Rusard n'est pas loin.

Très bien, j'y vais de ce pas. Lui dit-elle en lui rendant son sourire.

Elle commença à s'en aller, quand Drago lui dit :

-Au faite, merci Luna.

Mais de rien, Drago. Répondit-elle.

Il la regarda s'éloigner et disparaître au détour d'un couloir. Il se rendit dans salle commune, en se disant qu'il devrait se renseigner sur les crapauds-lions.

J'ai emprunté le crapaud-lion à notre comique adoré Vincent Lagaf. Il en parle dans le Surbook, c'est une pièce de théâtre que je vous conseille. À chaque fois que je la regarde, je suis écroulé de rire. Donc Vincent, j'ai pris ton crapaud-Lion j'espère que tu ne m'en veux pas. Par contre, le fait qu'il apporte la réponse à ceux qui sont dans le doute, c'est de moi !

Voilà !! J'ai pris le temps de la relire en la tapant, donc j'espère que je n'ais pas oublié des mots. Ça m'arrive parfois. Lol ! Une petite review ? Une toute petite riquiqui. (Yeux suppliant) MDR !!


End file.
